


Best Birthday Ever

by cometthespacerock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albie's band, Birthdays, M/M, Pastel Scorpius, Time Skips, happy birthday albie, rockstar Albie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: Four of the Best Birthday’s Ever in the life of Albus Severus Potter.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Albus! For those who don't know, my Albus' birthday is June 1st. It's a little late, but Happy Birthday to my sweet little rockstar!

For the middle child of the Potter family, there was nothing more exciting than his birthday. He _loved_ that for once, the world was revolved around him, around his likes and dislikes, and that his parents would give him that chocolate cake he so desired, in addition to taking him to the places his siblings might not enjoy.

He loved the feeling when after May 2, his mother would then ask him what it is he wanted to do for his birthday. For his ninth birthday, after much collaboration with his three friends, he decided on a water park. The best thing about having a birthday near the summer was all the activities he got to do. He _always_ got to do the fun summer things that were too cold for James in his November birthday, and were often too much for Lily’s May birthday.

“Mum, can Gran make me a _Batman_ cake?” Little eyes plead as he tosses his school bag on the ground.  “She made Lily a princess cake for her birthday. I want _Batman_.”

Ginny laughs lightly. “You’ll have to explain to your Gran what _Batman_ is, Albie. Bring pictures.” She smooths the hair of her youngest son back lovingly. “But I’m sure she can. Now, who do you want to invite for your party?”

Albus ticks off his fingers as he lists names. “Ryan, Dylan, Ashton.”

“Rose and Hugo and Teddy,” Ginny adds. “James and Lily.”

“Teddy’s okay, I guess, but do I really gotta invite the others?”

“Got to,” Ginny corrects absent-mindedly. “And yes.”

“Fine.” The messy haired boy pouts, but his mother just smiles down lovingly at him.

“Come to my party,” Albus announces, handing paper invitations to the three boys at the lunch table.

“Okay,” the little boy with shaggy brown curls replies. “I have to ask my mum but she’ll say yes.”

“Wicked!” The dark haired boy sitting beside him reads the invite. “Water park! My brother and I went there last summer. You’ve _got_ to ride the one where you do this.” He crosses his arms over his chest, mimicking the action. “It’s got a hundred meter drop and you go really fast.”

The blond haired boy beside him shrugs, sipping on his juice. “Okay. I’ll go. Your Gran always makes good cake.”

“Al, what about Lorcan and Lysander Scamander? You haven’t seen them in a while and Auntie Luna says they’d enjoy the water park.”

“Mum,” Albus groans, wrinkling his nose. “They’re not muggle. They’ll make a mess!”

“You and Lorcan get along so well. Invite them.”

“Fine,” the younger boy scowls with a pout. His arms are crossed and Ginny just laughs.

All pouts are forgotten the day of the party, as the young boy eagerly bounces in the seat of the muggle minivan. His siblings sit beside him, the eldest near the front of the car. The elder of the Potter boys peers out the window, occasionally stealing a glance at his younger brother. “Finally, a birthday that isn’t for _babies_.”

“James,” Ginny warns.

“Mum! Princesses aren’t _babies_. Right, Daddy?” Lily shakes her head, her red hair done up in two plaits on the side of her head.

“Right, Poppet.” Harry nods in his seat. He turns back to his wife, starting to chat about news that Albus didn’t care for. Once they arrived at the park, the eager boy leaps from the car.

“Al,” Both harry and Ginny laugh. They love seeing their little boy so happy. “Wait for us. We’ve got to get the coolers and the cake. “Oh, look there’s Ron!” Ginny waves over at her older brother, the two kids standing side by side. Rose has her hair pulled up high, Hugo standing quietly beside his sister.

“Happy Birthday Al,” Hermione starts, going to give her young nephew a hug.

“Happy Birthday, Kiddo,” Ron adds, reaching to ruffle his nephew’s hair. “Looks to be a good day, innit? Who’se all coming?”

“You, Al’s muggle friends, Luna’s twins.”

Rose lets out a huff. “Dad, _they’re_ coming? I _hate_ Al’s muggle friends. They’re so obnoxious. They run around, shout, and get so bossy. That blond one wouldn’t even let me get the candy last year because _Albus_ liked it.”

“Rosie,” Ron says a little sternly. He’s hiding a small smile, however. “It’s your cousin’s birthday. He can invite whomever he wants.”

From the car lot, a loud shrill can be heard. Running to the clunky blue minivan are three boys: two are loud, one is quiet. “Happy Birthday Albie,” they chorus.

“Oh, so cool!” The dark haired one shouts. “Teddy’s here! And he has _blue_ hair! Al, let’s go on the slide, the one I told you about at lunch. Can we go, Mrs. P.? _Please_?”

“Ashton, wait a moment please. We’ve got two more coming.”

The darker haired boy scrunches his brows. “Who?”

“Al’s friends Lorcan and Lysander.”

At the mention of their name, the two twins come bounding in. The blond boys are matching in everything except their trunks. Lorcan’s are green with blue stripes while Lysander’s are yellow. Both boys have their long hair in tiny knots on the top of their head.

“Hi Albie,” Lorcan greets. “Sorry we’re late. Dad had to drive. Mum doesn’t trust muggle cars. Too many nargles.”

“Dad’s here today. He’s better at muggles on account of his Aunt Queenie,” the other blond rattles off. “Plus he can drive.” He looks at the little girl with red hair. “Oh, Lily! I like your new swimsuit.” Albus winces at the mention of the word muggle. He knows they can’t help it, but this is partially why he didn’t want them to come.

“They’re muggles,” Albus whispers loudly, but none of his friends can hear him. Lorcan nods in understanding.

“Got it.” He nods, his little knot bobbing as he nods.

“Al, come say hi to Uncle Rolf,” Harry calls.

“One sec.” Albus holds up his finger to the twin and dashes out to the tall man with a tanned complexion and dark hair.

“Al! How’re you doin’ kiddo?” He takes one hand and easily ruffles the boy’s locks hard. “The twins couldn’t wait to come to your party. Your aunt couldn’t make it today,” he adds. Ginny nods along.

“Not a problem Rolf. Al’s very excited to have the boys over. And their little knots are so cute,” Ginny gushes.

Rolf smiles. “Luna did it. Both boys were in fits when Luna was going to take them to get it cut. On our last excursion, the boys saw one of the wizarding tribes where the men had long hair and that was that. We’ve never limited their expression on clothing, why should their hair be any different?”

“Do _not_ tell Albus that. He hates his hair being cut.  He needs one, but I didn’t want to until after his party. Mum will probably do it when he comes over this weekend.” Ginny looks over at her young son, smiling as he tells a story to his friends.

When the boy runs back over later, Ginny raises an eyebrow. “Mum, can we _please_ go on the big slide? Can Teddy watch?”

“I’ll watch the boys, Ginny, if you want to stay here with Lily and Hugo.”

“Rosie, why don’t you tag along?” Ron offers, pushing his daughter towards Teddy. “Ted, take Rosie.”

“Teddy, please don’t hesitate to come to us if they get a little out of hand.”

Teddy waves his hand nonchalantly. “It’ll be fine. It’s just Al and his friends. I’m seventeen, I can handle them.”

A loud wail from the nine year old girl causes Ron to run over to the slides where Rose, Albus, and his friends were. She is standing on the pavement, her hair sopping wet. “Dad, Albus and his friends are being rude!” She has her hand pressed on her hip. “They pushed me.”

“Did not!” Albus protests back. The three boys stand behind him in confirmation.

“You’re just mad because the raft put you backwards.” The faux hawked blond shakes his head. “Teddy saw it happened. Even James did. So did them.” He jabs his thumb at Lorcan.

“It did happen, Rose.” Lorcan nods. “Albie didn’t do it on purpose. None of us did.”

“You did it on purpose!” She stamps her foot and goes to bury her head in her father.

Ron only chuckles. “That happens at water parks, Rose. You get wet, and you can’t always control the slide.”

“Well I don’t _want_ to.”

“Rosie.”  The other boys snort as Rose gets fussed at, at _his_ party. Albus smiles to his friends. He thinks this is his _best_ birthday ever.

**

It’s the warmest June 1st he’s ever witnessed. Albus is on stage, bandana wrapped around his forehead. The audience is screaming the words to the birthday song, fans screaming as the brunette blows out the candles on the chocolate cupcake paced in front of him.

A blond boy laughs, his candy floss purple hair shimmering in the light. The ends are the lightest shade of purple he’s ever seen. He chokes on the microphone and stands on the stage, dungarees with only one strap on. “Happy Birthday Koalabee,” he says loudly. He looks at the crowd, the anxiety of being in front of them long gone. He’s familiar with the band’s fans. They’re like his own family now.

“I’ve known this boy since we were eleven. We met on a train to a Scotland boarding school. I shared my sweets my mum packed, and Albie here, he told me he’d only stay for them.” Scorpius laughs. His laughter makes the crowd giggle, and makes Albus’ heart soar. “Look where that got him. America. A boyfriend. This arena.” Scorpius gestures to the stage around him. “And a hell of a show. If you guys could,” Scorpius says, laughing. “I don’t think I’ve ever met a bigger nerd about this musical as you are. So, let’s all sing _One Day_ More.” The bassist and drummer groan. The groan is playful, however, as they do their duty and perform a rock version of the musical Albus loves.

The crowd is joining in, those that know the words singing as loud as their voices will let them. The audience dies down in tone, leaving just the guitar player to stand there with laughter.

“Thanks guys, this is awesome. I might be thousands of kilometers from Devon, but this is home tonight.” He beams, and Scorpius goes over to kiss him on the mouth, causing the girls in the crowd to squeal and cameras to flash.

His birthday wishes go viral on youtube, and make the cutest couple moments of the week on E’s countdown.

This, he decides is his best birthday ever.

**

Short hair has replaced the wild locks of the guitar player. His eyes are blurred as he shoves his glasses on his face. It’s the first day he doesn’t have to work in what feels like forever. Scorpius is beside him, purple hair replaced by his traditional blond. “Happy Birthday, Love.” A loud cry makes the other blink rapidly.

“It’s my birthday?” Albus questions.

Scorpius is too tired to laugh and pushes his head up sleepily. “I’ll get Stella, or you?” He can already hear the cries from the baby in the other room.

“Both,” Albus decides, but is far too lazy to move. After moments of laying, he forces his body up once again and together both of them go to the bedroom of their daughter.

“Oh…” Scorpius places a hand over his mouth. Albus is resisting the urge to curse.

“And you wanted another?” Albus chastises. Scorpius shoots him a look, going to cradle the little girl. He scoops her up and curls to his chest.

“You’re equally excited. Stop. Oh, Stella,” Scorpius coos. “Stella, Stelly, Stell. What did you do baby girl?” Scorpius cups his hand around his daughters red locks. What was once long and flowing down her shoulders was hacked in different angles and jags around her face and her cheeks. She had always been opinionated on fashion, often expressing her opinions on her clothing and the outfits she was to wear that day.

“I pitty,” she exclaims. “Me want, me did.”

“What did Daddy and I say about scissors? How did you--?” Scorpius looks over at the cot, baffled. He blinks the sleep again from his eyes.

“They flied! I want, it came!” She giggled.

Scorpius groans, ignoring Albus who has his head pressed against the doorframe. He sighs, Stella on his hip, going to shake his husband. “Albie, wake up.” He shakes a little harder.

Albus sputters, startling himself awake. “Oh,” he moans. He rubs his eyes behind his glasses.

“Sorry Love,” Scorpius apologizes. “Guess I’ll have to change our family outing. Looks like a trip to Teddy’s is in order. I know how much you wanted to furniture shop for the twins.”

“Coffee first?” He asks. Scorpius nods, knowing his husband can’t function without coffee.

The first words were not a wish of Happy Birthday from his blue haired brother. No, the first words were _what happened_ and a chuckle of amusement.

“My my,” Teddy laughs. “What happened here?”

“Someone decided to play beauty parlor on herself,” Scorpius tattles, placing the girl on his hip to stand on the chair. “Can you fix it? We were going to go to lunch with Dad, but looks like we’ve got an added errand.”

“Of course,” Teddy laughs.  He charms a booster seat to fly in to the chair. With hands crossed in her lap, and feet outstretched, the little girl sits the stillest she can while Teddy works on her hair. It takes an hour and a half before he’s done, pausing from time to time because the girl decided to squirm. When he’s finished, he turns the chair around.

Her once shoulder length locks were cropped into a shaggy little pixie cut, a yellow ribbon fixated in the side of her hair and fringe fashioned in front.

“She looks cute,” Albus replies. He looks around at her and grins. “Baths will be easier.”

“But no plaits,” Scorpius mourns. “Or ponytails.”

“But easier baths,” Albus counteracts.

“I did the best I could guys,” Teddy adds. “I kept it as long as I could. It looks cute. She still looks like a princess. Don’t worry, Scorpius. Little kids do this all the time. You don’t even know how many parents bring their two year olds in with the same accidents. Have fun at lunch, guys.” Teddy waves them off.

Albus wonders how he got stuck on his birthday dressing their screaming daughter. She’s overly angry and howling as Albus tries to stuff her in to her outfit.

“No!” She howls. She’s grabbing at the ends of her skirt. “No, no, no! Not niffles!”

Albus runs his hand through his own fluffed up fringe. “Stell, please. Your unicorn dress is dirty. Let Daddy put on the nice niffler dress so we can go see Gwampy.” Her tearful eyes stop and start to sparkle. Albus rakes a hand through the quiff. “I guess I said the magic word.”

Lunch with Draco didn't go as planned.“ _Merlin’s beard_ , Albus.” Draco’s eyes narrow at his son in law. “What happened to my granddaughter? She looks like a Weasley!”

“She is, Dad,” Scorpius reminds his father. Albus sends Draco a little smirk.

“Right. But what happened?” He looks at his little princess. “Just yesterday she had those princess plaits.”

“She decided she needed a makeover,” Albus replies. “So she got the—“ Albus stops, and Draco dabs his mouth with his napkin. “Draco, look.” Scorpius drops his spoon and turns to the little girl. Her eyes were concentrated as they move back and forth, the salt shaker on the table going back and forth at the little girls eye movement. Out of the blue, the bottle on the table clangs loudly, falling over.

“She didn’t,” Draco whispers. Scorpius shakes his head. Draco’s eyes are tearful. “She’ll be a right Slytherin. Determination.”

The best feeling in the world is seeing your little witch do magic for the first time. The day might’ve started out horrible, but this, he decides, is his best birthday.

**

“Watch it,” the voice hisses.

“Stop, stop, stop,” the voice whines. “ _I_ want to do it.”

“Hush, Daddy’s still asleep, so is Papa.”

“I’m not,” the older voice laughs. “I’m right here. What’re you up so early for?”

“It’s Daddy’s birthday,” the little girl with long dark, Potter hair says. The boy with dark Potter curls stands beside her, remaining quiet.

“I know that!” The red haired girl tosses her long hair over her shoulder. Gone was the day of the short pixie cut. “And no, Dyl, you _can’t_. I’m the oldest. I’m going to present him the gift.”

“Alright, alright,” Scorpius intervenes. “I’m going to open the door and then you can _all_ give him the gift. Get your cards and gifts ready.”

The little boy with dark curls stands behind. Scorpius’ heart soars at the little boy who looks just like Albus. “Papa,” he mumbles. His look is as equally brooding as his father. “I didn’t give Daddy anything.”

“Rem, yes you did.”

“it’s just a spelling test.” He crosses his arms over his chest. “It’s not even _advanced_. I’m not with the smart kids.”

“Remus,” Scorpius says, gently kneeling to match the boy’s eyes. He looks just like Albus, right down to the pouty green. The boy scowls at the use of his full name. “You got a B. You got a B on your spelling test at muggle school. You’ve never gotten a B on a spelling test before. He’ll _love_ it. I know he will. You did your hardest and even your teacher said you’ve improved. I want you to read it to him.” Scorpius smiles kindly, urging his eldest son to stand up.

“Me first!” The tiniest boy shouts, bouncing on to the bed. “Me first for Daddy’s birthday!” Scorpius lightly laughs.

“Okay Dylan. You first.” He shoots a look at the red head who wants to snatch the card from her little brother’s hand. “Estella, let your brother go.”

Albus sits up, hands rubbing through his messy hair. He presses his back against the bed, “Oi,” he mumbles, fumbling for his glasses. “Ugh, these bloody things,” he complains quietly as he forces them on his face. “So, what’ve we got here?” He takes the piece of paper folded in half. “Excellent.  Excellent use of colours and lines. What’s this?” Albus smiles.

“Me an’ Dragon. We’re flying and there’s you and Stelly and Remmy and Riley and Papa. We’re all having pink birthday cake because they’re always pink in cartoons. See.” The little blond beams proud of his artwork, the stuffed dragon clutched under his grip.

“I love it.” Albus smiles, placing the card on the table. He waits for the next, a sour look coming to his face when he sees his elder daughter push his younger. “Estella, let Riley go next. She’s been waiting patiently.”

“But Dad, her card isn’t even _done_ right. Ugh.” The girl pouts. She’s nine going on thirteen, Albus notes. “It’s got no frills, or glitter, and you don’t even _like_ quidditch.” Scorpius hides a snicker from behind his hand. Albus catches his husband’s snicker and forces himself to hide the smile.

“But I like Riley.”

“Yeah,” the girl protests back. “He likes me, _so there_.” She sticks her tongue out at her sister, going to prop her hand on her hip, which gets caught in her knotty hair. She lets out a whimper.

“Riley,” Albus gives the same tone to his younger daughter. “No fighting. It’s my birthday. Papa needs to plait your hair, it’s a mess,” he adds. She scowls, but says nothing. He reaches for the card and smiles at the picture drawn on the front. His youngest daughter wasn’t creative. No, that was her brother. She was more intellectual and fact-based. She was sporty, too, which seemed to drive her elder sister crazy. From behind the little girl, Scorpius grabs the long dark locks, gently weaving them down her back as she speaks.

“I even wrote a poem in the card.  I got an A,” she brags. “Ow,” she cries out, her tugging her head as her father weaves the plait. “Papa, that _hurts_.”

“Riley, hold still and it won’t hurt. If you brushed it like Daddy and I asked you too…” He doesn’t say anything else.

“I’m going to read my poem,” she announces, standing proud and tall as she reads off the words inside the card. The outside said _Happy Birthday Daddy_ on the front with coloured balloons, while the inside had a hand written poem. “My daddy enjoys the sun; my daddy is lots of fun.  He loves to play and works all day. That’s why I want to wish him a Happy Birthday! Love, Riley Astoria Potter-Malfoy.” She beams.

Albus chuckles. “Well Miss Riley Astoria Potter-Malfoy, I love you too.” He presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “Now, Miss Stella-bella. You can go. Or…” Scorpius smirks, but doesn’t say anything.

“ _Yes_ ,” the dramatic redhead says exasperatedly.  “Me.” She hands over a frilly card with lace and pink and hearts. It’s over the top and very expensive looking. “This,” she announces,” is a proper card for a proper birthday.”

Albus takes the card and scans through it, reading quietly. He smiles, wagging his fingers in for a hug. She nods, hugging her father. “Love you too, Stella. Now…how about, Remmy?”

“Daddy,” the little boy says quietly. “Here.”

Albus takes the card from his look alike. His handwriting is horrible. He knows that from all the practice they’ve tried to teach the boy. His spelling is off—the word Daddy has only one D in it as does Happy. Birthday looks to be written with an F instead of a th. But Albus knows that doodling anywhere. It’s his eldest son’s little doodles over stick figures that litter his homework and tests. The doodles make him smile.

“Daddy, I don’t got a poem or fancy stuff.”

Albus unfolds the piece of notebook paper stuck in the card. He presses his lips in to a smile. The name Remmy is written messily. The words on the lines are crooked in their writing, but most of them seemed to be spelt properly. There are a few words that aren’t, but Albus doesn’t focus on that. Instead, he puts his attention to the smiley face sticker attached to the paper, the words _Great Job Remmy!_ written next to the little boy’s name. Albus had questioned the idea at first to put his son into a special slower pace class, but seeing the progress, he knows it’s the right decision.

“I love it,” Albus whispers. “All of them. This is the best birthday ever.”

Scorpius smiles at Albus. He knows Albus means it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> As Always, please feel free to check out my [writing tumblr](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com) My full length fic is almost finished soon, so please stay tuned for that!


End file.
